Emma - Will Beziehung
Die Emma-Will Beziehung ist die romantische Beziehung zwischen Will Schuester und Emma Pillsbury, die auch Wemma oder Wilma genannt wird. Überblick In Staffel Eins verliebt sich Emma relativ schnell in den Spanischlehrer Will. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist Will jedoch noch verheiratet. Emma verlobt sich später mit Ken, weil sie es für das Beste für sich hält. Doch Will und Emma kommen sich wieder näher und Will lässt sich von Terri scheiden. Emma heiratet Ken nicht, weil dieser gemerkt hat, dass Emma ihn nicht liebt und es wahrscheinlich nie getan hätte. In Hallo Hölle! gehen Emma und Will miteinander aus, sind aber nicht offiziell zusammen. Am Ende der Staffel beginnt Emma was mit ihrem Zahnarzt, Carl Howell. In Staffel Zwei versuchen die beiden eine Freundschaft aufzubauen, da Emma mit Carl verheiratet und Will mit Holly in einer Beziehung ist. Emma und Carl lassen sich jedoch in der Episode Sexy scheiden, da Carl bemerkt, dass Emma für Will immer noch etwas empfindet und Holly verlässt Will, weil sie der Meinung ist, dass er immer noch Emma liebt. In Staffel Drei verloben sich die beiden in der Episode Will will und in And the winner is... schlafen sie zum ersten Mal miteinander. In Staffel Vier wollen sie in Eine lässt das Lieben heiraten, doch Emma läuft davon, da sie mit dem Stress nicht zurecht kommt. In Vom Finden der Liebe heiraten sie schließlich doch. In Staffel Fünf wird Emma schwanger. Staffel Eins 'Ouvertüre' Als Emma versucht mit Will über den Glee Club zu reden, tritt sie mit ihrem Schuh in einem Kaugummi hinein. Emma erklärt Will, dass sie Mysophobie hat und währenddessen macht Will den Kaugummi mit einer Kreditkarte ab. Später, als Will nach Hause kommt, verrät Terri ihm, dass sie schwanger sei, und dies erzählt er am nächsten Tag in der Schule Emma und meint noch, dass nun einen besseren Job bräuchte, um auch das Kind zu ernähren. Als er den Glee Club aufgeben will, bittet Emma ihn noch mal, darüber nach zudenken. Später als er sieht, dass der Glee Club Don't Stop Believin' singt, beschließt Will zu bleiben. 'Jenseits von Gut und Sue' Will arbeitet nebenher noch als Hausmeister. Emma versucht ihm zu helfen und sie erzählt ihm, dass sie schon seit der Kindheit Mysophobie hat. So macht Will einen Test mit Emma und macht einen Punkt Kreide auf ihre Nase, so kommt es zu einem beinahe Kuss zwischen den beiden. 'April, April' Will gibt Emma die Hoffnung, dass er noch in jemanden verliebt ist, außer seiner Frau Terri. So sitzen die beiden nebeneinander bei der Performance von Somebody to Love und Emma schaut ihn dabei an. 'Angeregte Organismen' thumb|204px|Terri beobachtet Emma und Will.Als Emma mit Will am Mittagessen sitzen und über den Glee Club reden, flirten die beiden unbeabsichtigt miteinander, daraufhin kommt Terri zu ihnen und gibt bekannt, dass sie an der Schule als Krankenschwester arbeitet, was Will natürlich gar nicht gefällt. Terri sucht Emma in ihrem Büro auf und macht ihr klar, dass sie keine Chance bei Will habe. Sie solle sich das aus dem Kopf schlagen und sich selbst einen Gefallen tun und Ken heiraten, weil dieser auch nett und vor allem verfügbar sei. Emma spricht später mit Will. Sie gesteht ihm, dass sie Ken heiraten wird. Will gratuliert ihr und sie gehen wortlos in verschiedene Richtung voneinander weg, drehen sich am Ende des Ganges aber noch mal zueinander um. 'Remix' Ken und Emma sprechen mit Will im Lehrerzimmer. Sie wollen auf Hawaii heiraten und dort tanzen und Will soll die beiden Lied-Vorschläge für den ersten Tanz zusammen mixen, weil sie sich nicht einigen können. Außerdem sollen beide Tanzstunden nehmen, besonders Emma. Will sieht es als Hochzeitsgeschenk an, ihnen zu helfen. Emma kommt im Hochzeitskleid zur ersten Tanzstunde mit Will, damit sie sich dann im Kleid nicht falsch anstellt, sondern gleich damit übt. Will singt den Thong Song vor, damit sie weiß, was Ken überhaupt für einen Song haben will, dabei kommt er aus dem Gleichgewicht und stolpert so, dass Emma auf ihm liegt, was Ken beobachtet hat. Zusammen tanzen die beiden den Walzer zum I Could Have Danced All Night. Emma meinte noch zum Schluss, dass Will mit einer Sonnenbrille gut aussehen würde. 'Wer ist im Bilde?' Will findet heraus, dass Terri die Schwangerschaft nur vorgetäuscht hat. So verlässt Will Terri und redet mit Emma darüber und sie sagt zu ihm, dass er viel verloren hat. 'Alles steht auf dem Spiel' Emma ersetzt Will bei den Sectionals, weil er nicht dabei sein darf. Sie verschiebt ihre eigene Hochzeit um ein paar Stunden, was Ken ziemlich wütend macht. Will geht zur Hochzeit, trifft da aber nur Emma. Ken hat sie verlassen. Sie gesteht ihm das sie nicht für die Kids mit zu den Sectionals gefahren ist, sondern wegen ihm. Sie erzählt auch, dass sie ihre Kündigung eingereicht hat. Er packt sie am Arm und sagt ihr das er seine Frau verlassen hat. Er sagt ihr das sie eine wunderschöne Braut ist, sie antwortet weinend "Danke". Am Tag ihres Rücktritts erkennt Will, dass er sie nicht gehen lassen darf. Er rennt in ihr Büro aber findet es nur leer auf. Traurig geht er raus, er sieht sie am Ende des Flurs und rennt zu ihr. Er nimmt ihr die Schachtel mit ihren Sachen ab, stellt sie auf den Boden und küsst sie zum ersten Mal. 'Hallo Hölle!' Will ist bei Emma im Büro. Emma lässt sich aber nicht küssen, weil sie sich erst sauber fühlen will. Will gesteht, dass sie sich wirklich besser kennen lernen sollten, um alles in Ruhe anzugehen. Er lädt sie zum Essen zu sich nach Hause ein. Will lässt später bei sich zu Hause das Lied von Neil Diamond, Hello Again laufen und die beiden kuscheln sich beim Tanzen aneinander. Danach lassen sich die beiden küssend auf die Couch fallen und Emma stoppt ihn. Sie meint, dass dies schon ein bisschen zuviel war. Kurz darauf erzählt Emma dass sie noch Jungfrau ist und dass sie bisher noch nie die richtige Person gefunden hat, die all ihre Macken erträgt. Will sagt ihr dass es schon in Ordnung ist. Sie glaubt ihm nicht und beginnt zu weinen. Will küsst sie und sagt dass es wirklich in Ordnung ist und zusammen schauen die beiden dann einen Film an. Emma bereitet Will eine Überraschung bei ihm Zuhause vor und trifft dadurch auf Terri, die noch ein paar Sachen abholen will. Emma erklärt Terri, dass sie mit "Hello Again" sogar schon einen gemeinsamen Song haben. Terri erklärt, dass es auch ihr Song beim Abschlussball war, und verunsichert Emma damit. Emma konfrontiert Will mit seinem Abschlussball. Will erklärt, dass er das gar nicht mehr wusste, doch Emma sieht, dass es etwas zu bedeuten hat. Er solle sich erst mal selbst als Single finden. Will sieht ein, dass Emma recht hat. Will geht und Emma bleibt weinend zurück. 'The Power of Madonna' thumb|192px|Emma und Will treffen aufeinander.Will spricht mit Emma darüber, die Rachel auch nicht helfen konnte. Will fragt sich, wie er es schaffen könne, dass die Mädchen mehr Selbstbewusstsein sammeln. Gemeinsam wollen sie sich etwas überlegen und Emma selbst dabei vielleicht auch helfen. Sue besucht Emma, die wissen will, warum in ihrem Büro keine Madonna-Songs laufen. Sue meint nur, dass sie es nicht verdient habe, weil sie so eine schwache Frau sei, und verschwindet wieder. Emma sucht Will auf. Sie ist von Sues Beleidigung nun angespornt, vorwärts zu kommen und stark zu sein. Sie will am Abend vorbei kommen und mit Will schlafen. Als sie Abends bei ihm ist, steht sie vor einem Spiegel. In einer Traumsequenz singen sie und Will (mit Rachel, Jesse, Finn und Santana) Like a Virgin. Am Ende flüchtet sie, weil sie noch nicht bereit ist mit ihm zu schlafen. Will sucht Emma auf, weil er das ganze Wochenende versucht hat, sie zu erreichen. Sie meint, dass es ihr unangenehm war, weil sie nicht mit ihm schlafen konnte. Will erwidert, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollte. Er habe es immerhin nicht geschafft, richtig Respekt vor ihr zu haben. Er hätte es gar nicht erst zum Date kommen lassen dürfen. Er müsse zudem erst mal seine Scheidung klären und sie solle sich helfen lassen. Solange werden sie erst mal keine Dates mehr haben. Will hat Emma bereits eine Telefonnummer eines Psychologen rausgesucht. 'Schlechter Ruf' Sue besucht Emma und macht ihr ihre Situation klar. Da Sue Will überwacht, weiß sie davon, dass Will mit Shelby rumgemacht hat und dass April bei ihm übernachtet hat. Das erzählt sie Emma und fordert sie gleichzeitig auf, dass sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit bei ihm beschweren und ihre Gefühle zum Ausdruck bringen müsse. Sue schickt Emma ins volle Lehrerzimmer, wo sie Will anfährt und sich beschwert, dass sie sich dafür einsetzt, dass sie eine Beziehung haben können und er lieber mit anderen rummacht. Sie will das nicht mehr und beschimpft ihn als Schlampe. Will ist sprachlos und Emma verlässt den Raum. Will kommt mit Blumen in Emmas Büro und entschuldigt sich für sein Verhalten. Er wisse jetzt aber, wer er sein will. Emma macht klar, dass sie sich nicht so einfach von seinem Charme einfangen lassen kann. Sie meint, sie sollten sich endlich so sehen, wie sie wirklich sind, wenn sie irgendwann mal eine Chance zusammen haben sollten. 'Triumph oder Trauer?' thumb|left|Der Kuss.Will geht zu Emma und erzählt ihr das er nervös wegen der Regionals ist. Danach gesteht er ihr das er sie vermisst hat, sie erzählt ihm dass sie sich seit einiger Zeit mit ihrem Zahnarzt Carl Howell trifft. Nachdem der Glee-Club die Regionals verloren hat legt sich Emma mit Direktor Figgins an, da sie nicht glauben kann, dass er den Glee-Club einfach schließen will. Danach trifft sie auf Will und kann nicht glauben, dass er nicht für die Kinder kämpft. Will reagiert emotional, sagt Emma, dass er sie liebt und küsst sie schließlich. Bevor Emma darauf reagieren kann, werden die beiden von Rachel unterbrochen. Staffel Zwei 'Britney/Brittany' thumb|left|190px|Will trifft auf Carl.Will spricht mit Emma über den Wunsch der Glee Kids Britney Spears zu performen, Emma ist von der Idee angetan und findet, dass Will zu engstirnig sei. Sie wechseln das Thema zu Carl, der nun Emmas Leben bereichert. Kurz darauf kommt Carl herein, der sich freut, Emma zu sehen und küsst sie. Später ist Will in der Praxis von Carl um sich seine Zähne überprüfen zu lassen und sie kommen dabei auf Emma zu sprechen. Will macht klar, dass er Emma nicht aufgeben will. Carl macht klar, dass Will sie in Ruhe lassen sollte, weil sie sich für ihn entschieden habe. Will lässt sich überreden, dass er ihr nicht nachstellt, aber sofort zur Stelle ist, falls Emma sich an ihn wendet. Danach gibt Carl Will den Rat, dass er spontaner werden soll und auch mal Dinge tun sollte, die man nicht erwartet. Er habe sich zum Beispiel ein teures Auto gekauft und so auch Emma begeistern können. Will kauft sich daraufhin auch ein neues Auto und will mit Emma eine Spritztour machen. Emma findet es aber nicht so gut, auch wenn Will sich pudelwohl fühlt. Terri unterbricht die beiden und macht eine Szene. Emma verzieht sich, während sich Terri und Will streiten. Der Auftritt in der Schule steht an und Will erklärt Emma begeistert, was sie vorhaben. Die New Directions singen Toxic. Emma ist nicht so angetan von der Nummer. Will entschuldigt sich bei Emma, weil er sich unmöglich benommen hat und Emma bittet ihn, sich nicht zu verändern. Denn er ist ein großartiger Lehrer und muss sich nicht ändern. Als Rachel The Only Exception singt, steigt Emma in Carls Auto und lacht mit ihm zusammen, Will steht hinter ihnen und schaut traurig. 'Das neue Toastament' Emma und Will erzählen Kurt von Burts Herzinfakt. Sie fahren ihn zusammen ins Krankenhaus. Im Wartezimmer hält Emma Wills Hand 'The Rocky Horror Glee Show' thumb|Bei der "Touch-a, Touch-a Touch-a, Touch Me" Probe.Als Emma Will erzählt, dass sie mit Carl die "The Rocky Horror Show" gesehen hat, meint Will nur, dass dies auch sein Lieblingsmusical sei und er die Idee hatte es vom Glee Club aufführen zu lassen. Will erzählt den Kids, dass Emma als Kostümdesigner dazu kommt. Später proben Will und Emma den Song Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me. Am Ende des Liedes kommt es fast zum Kuss der beiden doch Emma ergreift die Flucht. 'Neue Welten' Vor den Sectionals küsst Emma Will auf die Wange. Doch als er zurückkommt, erfährt er, dass sie mit Carl verheiratet ist. 'Dicht ist Pflicht' Will ist betrunken und wählt Emmas Nummer, jedoch wählt er in Wahrheit ausversehen Sues Nummer. Er hinterlässt ihr eine Nachricht. Sue spielt die Nachricht über den Lautsprecher der Schule ab. Man sieht Emma, die über die Nachricht schockiert ist. Da merkt sie, dass Will hat immer noch Gefühle für sie hat. 'Sexy' Sie und Carl reden mit Holly Holliday über ihr nicht vorhandenes Sexual-Leben. Carl beschwert sich dass sie noch nie Sex hatten. Holly fragt Emma, ob das damit zusammen hänge, dass sie vielleicht noch Gefühle für Will hat. Emma sagt, dass sie über ihre Gefühle verwirrt sei. Carl ist darüber nicht sehr glücklich und sagt, dass er in ein Hotel zieht. 'Nacht der Vernachlässigten' thumb|Will tröstet Emma im Lehrerzimmer.Carl und Emma haben sich scheiden lassen, sie erzählt es später Will. Will sagt, dass er immer für sie da sein wird, egal was passiert. Emma meint, dass sie eine Menge in ihrem Leben zu bedauern habe und dass sie gedacht hat, dass sie zu dem Zeitpunkt ihre OCD überwunden hätte. Will nimmt eine Traube, säubert diese und füttert Emma damit. Am Ende meinte Holly, dass Will immer noch Gefühle für Emma hat. 'Born This Way' Emma hilft dem Glee Club mit dem Drucken ihrer T-Shirts. Später kann man sehen, dass sie zusammen mit Will und dem Glee Club auf der Bühne tanzt. 'Das jüngste Gerücht' Will sagt zu Emma, dass sie Hilfe wegen ihrer Krankheit OCD braucht. Daraufhin erzählt Emma, dass sie schon Grapefruit ohne zu putzen gegessen hat, und dies schon mal ein Fortschritt ist. Später kann man sehen, dass sie Medikamente dagegen nimmt. 'Totenfeier' left|thumb|Emma trägt Wills Weste.Emma hilft Will beim Aussortieren seiner Westen und sonstigen Kleidung, da Will ein Angebot von April bekommen hat, um mit ihr in New York aufzutreten. Beim Packen sieht Emma eine schöne Weste und Will antwortet ihr, dass er diese beim Kennenlernen getragen hat. Später kann man sehen, dass Emma die Weste anhat, die Will eigentlich wegschmeißen wollte. Daraufhin gibt Emma Will noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und geht traurig. 'New York!' Als Will und die Glee Kids wieder zurück aus New York kommen begrüßt Emma den Sieg vom zwölften Platz mit einem Plakat. Will nimmt Emma in den Arm und sagt, er hat sich noch nie so geehrt gefühlt. Staffel Drei 'Das Purple-Piano Project' thumb|Emma & Will stehen gemeinsam auf.In dieser Folge erfahren wir, dass Will und Emma zusammen wohnen. Die beiden stehen gemeinsam auf und bereiten für den jeweils anderen, die Lunchbox vor. In der Mittagspause steht Will auf als Emma sich hingesetzt hat und sagt, dass er endlich etwas tun wird, was schon längst überfällig sei. Daraufhin ist Emma von Wills Ansage angeturnt. Er geht mit Emma zusammen zu Sue, Will hält Sue eine Rede und überschüttet sie mit Gitter. Emma filmt es. Des Weiteren erfahren wir, dass Will mit Emma eine Familie gründen möchte und das ihr Sexleben nicht so gut läuft aber sie sind dennoch glücklich. 'Einhornpower' Will stellt den Glee Kids die Jury, Artie, Coach Beiste und Emma für das Vorsingen von dem Musical "West Side Story" vor. Will sagt, dass Emma im letzten Schuljahr bei Rocky Horror ihm sehr geholfen hätte und somit auch ein wenig Erfahrung mit Musicals hat. Beim Mittagessen sitzen Emma und Will nebeneinander und Sue kommt dazu und meint das ihr Vorhaben wegen ihrer Kampange noch lange nicht zu Ende sei. Jedoch wird in dieser Folge nichts Großartiges zu ihrer Beziehung gezeigt. 'Das Maria-Duell' thumb|left|Emma & Will beten miteinander.Will findet einen Karton voll mit Hochzeitsmagazinen und spricht Emma sofort darauf an. Sie macht ihm damit zwar keine Angst, da er selbst an eine Ehe mit ihr glaubt und sich schon sehr auf diesen Schritt freut, doch er hat das Gefühl, dass er zuvor noch ihre Eltern kennenlernen sollte. Emma versucht jedoch genau das zu vermeiden, weil sie der Meinung ist, dass sie nichts überstürzen sollten und ein Treffen mit ihren Eltern eine schlechte Idee wäre. Zu Hause angekommen muss Emma jedoch feststellen, dass Will ihre Eltern zum Essen eingeladen hat. Sie ist nicht erfreut davon und will ihre Eltern loswerden, Will denkt, dass Emma sich für ihn schämt, doch sie erklärt ihm, dass nicht er der das Problem ist, sondern ihre Eltern. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Emmas Eltern nur die Gegenwart von anderen rothaarigen Menschen akzeptieren. Ihre Mutter erkundigt sich nach Wills Herkunft und macht die Situation für Emma dadurch nur noch schlimmer. Ihre Zwangsstörung zeigt sich mit der Zeit und ihre Mutter macht sie sogar darauf aufmerksam. Man sieht, dass Emma ihre Zwangsstörung durch das Verhalten ihrer Eltern bekommen hat. Will kann dies nicht dulden und setzt sich sofort für Emma ein. Er bezeichnet ihre Eltern als Rassisten und macht ihnen klar, dass man ihr eigenes Kind so lieben sollte, wie es ist. Emma ist nach dem Treffen mit ihren Eltern immer noch sehr aufgewühlt. Will versucht, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen, weil er nicht auf sie gehört hat. Emma bricht in Tränen aus, weil ihr ihre Zwangsstörung sehr zusetzt. Will ist ratlos und gesellt sich zu ihr auf den Boden, wo die beiden auf ihren Knien beten. 'Böse Klatsche' Emma und Will schauen sich im Schlafzimmer zusammen die Nachrichten an, als Sue erzählt, dass Burt seit seiner Operation ein Affenherz besitzt. Emma versucht Will zu beruhigen und sieht ihn näher zu sich, als sie durch Wills stöhnen merkt, dass dieser ärgerlich wird. 'Die Zeit deines Lebens' Sie sitzen während der Performance der Troubletones und The Unitards nebeneinander. Als die New Directions die Sectionals gewinnen und Will auf der Bühne steht, meint er, dass er für sie gewonnen hätte. 'Galaktische Weihnachten' Die Beiden sind zusammen im Obdachlosenheim und singen mit den Glee Kids den Song Do They Know It's Christmas?. Sie sitzen dabei zusammen am Klavier. 'Will will' thumb|Kurz vor dem AntragEmma Tag träumt im Lehrerzimmer, nachdem sie mit Shannon Beiste und Sue über das Heiraten redet, und bittet Will unbewusst sie zu heiraten. Will ist dadurch alarmiert und plant zusammen mit den Glee Kids und dem Synchron-Schwimmteam eine aufwändige Performance in einem Pool, mit der er um ihre Hand anhält. 'Spanisches Blut ' Will fürchtet um seine Arbeitsstelle nachdem sich einer seiner Schüler anonym bei Direktor Figgins aufgrund seiner mangelnden Spanisch Kenntnisse beschwert. Darum nimmt er bei dem gut aussehenden Abendschullehrer David Martinez Spanischunterricht. Während Emma durch ihre Broschüren großen Erfolg erziehlt steht Will kurz davor seinen Job zu verlieren.Will und Emma streiten sich weil er nicht an sie glaubt und ihre Bröschüren lächerlich findet. Sue bittet ihn um seinen Samen das sie beschlossen hat ein Kind zu bekommen er sagt jedoch nein. Letztendlich endschuldigt Will sich bei Emma mit einem romantischen Abendessen dafür das er nicht an sie geglaubt hat. 'Auf dem Weg ' Will und Emma stehen in Figgins Büro und reden über den Selbstmordversuch von David Karofsky. 'Houston, wir haben ein Problem! ' thumb|leftWill überrascht Emma in ihrem Büro damit, dass er die Hochzeit auf Mai vorverlegen will und erzählt ihr er habe einen Hochzeitsplaner engangiert. Sie ist erst skeptisch, doch willigt dann ein nachdem er sie überzeugt. Als Will nach Hause kommt, findet er Emma schon zusammen mit Mr. Lavender, dem Hochzeitsplaner, vor. Will feuert ihn kurz darauf, da er ihm sagt, dass der Mai zu knapp sei, um alles zu planen und keine freien Hochzeitstermine vorhanden sind. Also nimmt Will alles selbst in die Hand und plant eine Hochzeit auf dem KOA Campground. Emma jedoch ist von der Idee auf einem Campingplatz zu heiraten ganz und gar nicht begeistert. Später erzählt Will ihr, dass er eine frühe Hochzeit will, weil er darum bangt, dass die Glee Kids sonst nicht kommen würden. 'Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit' In dieser Folge tanzen Will und Emma auf dem Schulball zusammen und haben gemeinsam viel Spaß. 'And the winner is... ' Will und Emma fahren zusammen mit dem Glee Club zu den Nationals in Chicago. Die Lage spannt sich sichtlich an nachdem Mercedes krank wird und Will deshalb um den Sieg fürchtet. Emma spendet ihm Trost und zuversicht. Nachdem die New Directions gewinnen haben Will und Emma das erste Mal Sex. An dem nach folgenden Tag wird Will der Lehrer des Jahres Preis verliehen. Staffel Vier 'Britney 2.0' Emma und Will treffen sich mit Brittany in Emmas Büro. Will rät ihr, sich täglich mit Emma zu treffen, doch Brittany ist der Ansicht, dass sie dafür keine Zeit habe. Sie geht und denkt, sie spreche einen Voice-over, was Will und Emma verwirrt. Sie wollen ihr helfen und Emma schlägt vor, erneut eine "Britney-Woche" zu machen. Sie sehen beide besorgt der Performance zu Gimme More zu. Später sieht man sie kurz, wie sie Brittany Nachhilfe geben. 'Wenn die Muse nicht küsst' Will kommt in Emmas Büro und bittet um ihren Rat als Vertrauenslehrerin, nicht als seine Verlobte. Er erzählt ihr, dass er in der Politik für die Künste kämpfen will, dafür aber die Schule für einige Monate verlassen müsste. Sie rät ihm, seinen Träumen zu folgen. Daher unterschreibt er seine Bewerbung. 'Trennung ist der Liebe Tod?' thumb|The ScientistWill betritt das Wohnzimmer seiner und Emmas Wohnung und sagt ihr, dass er in der Kommission zur Verbesserung der Kunsterziehung ist. Emma freut sich erst sehr für ihn, doch die Freude verschwindet, als sie erfährt, dass Will möchte, dass sie ihn nach Washington begleitet. Sie denkt zuerst, es sei nur für ein verlängertes Wochenende, doch sie ist nicht glücklich, dass sie die ganze Zeit in Washington sein soll, da sie ihren Job nicht aufgeben will. Will versucht, sie zu überreden, doch Emma sagt, dass sie in New York nicht den ganzen Tag in einem Hotelzimmer auf ihn warten will, während Will seine Träume verfolgt. Sie stellt klar, dass sie ihm geholfen hat, da es sein Traum war, nicht ihrer. Beide sind enttäuscht voneinander und Will verlässt den Raum. Später singen sie mit Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Santana und Brittany The Scientist. In einem Flashback sieht man ihren ersten Kuss. 'Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht' thumb|left|Bei der "Paartherapie"Will und Emma sind in einer "Paartherapie-Sitzung" mit Shannon Beiste, wo beide ihre persönlichen Ansichten zu Wills neuem Jobangebot darlegen. Emma sieht es nicht ein, für Wills Zukunft alles stehen und liegen zu lassen und Will denkt, dass Emma die Chance für sie beide und die Künste nicht sieht. Mit Shannons Hilfe sieht Will jedoch ein, dass er Emma gegenüber unfair war. Er fragt sie also als einen gleichwertigen Partner, ob sie mit ihm kommen möchte und sie willigt ein. Später konfrontiert Shannon Emma in ihrem Büro damit, dass sie eigentlich nicht wirklich glücklich damit ist, mit Will nach Washington zu gehen und macht ihr klar, dass das schlimmste in einer Beziehung Lügen sind. Emma will sich jedoch Wills Träumen nicht in den Weg stellen. In ihrer Wohnung kocht Emma wie wild sieben verschiedene Gerichte und Will beruhigt sie, als er nach Hause kommt. Er spürt, dass etwas dahinter steckt und Emma gesteht, dass sie eigentlich nicht mit nach Washington will. Die beiden besprechen, dass sie lieber körperlich weit entfernt sind, aber gefühlstechnisch ganz nah als andersherum und einigen sich darauf, dass Emma in Lima bleibt und Will für ein paar Monate allein nach Washington geht. 'Wiedersehen macht Freunde' Will und Emma sind gemeinsam bei den Sectionals und sehen zu, wie die New Directions Gangnam Style performen. 'Tatsächlich … Glee' In Arties Traum kommt die Beziehung der beiden zur Sprache. Terri ist noch immer mit Will verheiratet. Dadurch wird gezeigt, dass Will und Emma nicht zusammen wären, wenn es denn Glee Club nicht gäbe. Terri erwähnt, dass Emma mit ihrem Ehemann Ken Tanaka auf Hawaii ist. 'Die Diva in dir' Emma beginnt sich verrückt zu machen wegen der anstehenden Hochzeit. Sie ist komplett überfordert mit der Hochzeitsplanung. Da Finn sieht, wie gestresst Emma ist, küsst er sie, was sie nur noch mehr aus der Fassung bringt. 'Eine lässt das Lieben' Emma ist total überfordert mit den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen. Als Finn sie auf den Kuss anspricht, sagt sie, er solle drüber hinweg kommen, dann kommt Will herein und küsst Emma. Er bemerkt ihren Stress und sie bittet ihn um Hilfe. Er verspricht, ihr nach der Glee-Probe zu helfen und lässt sie gestresst zurück. thumb|Emma verlässt die HochzeitAm Tag der Hochzeit kommen alle alten und neuen Freunde von Will und Emma, um der Hochzeit beizuwohnen. Will ist glücklich, doch Emma macht sich noch immer verrückt und als Sue im selben Kleid wie sie den Raum betritt, flippt sie völlig aus. Während Getting Married Today rennt sie aus der Kirche, steigt in ein Taxi und fährt davon. Als Sue statt Emma die Kirche betritt und von Emmas Flucht erzählt, ist Will schockiert. Als er mit Finn spricht, gibt Will zu, dass Emma viel Stress hatte und er nichts dagegen getan hat, da er es auf ihre Zwangsneurose geschoben hat. Finn und Will haben keine Ahnung, wo Emma sein könnte, doch da Emmas Eltern die Feier schon bezahlt haben, findet die Hochzeit trotzdem statt. Während Anything Could Happen sieht Finn, wie Will auf seinem Handy Fotos von sich und Emma ansieht. Er sieht unglücklich aus. 'Dramen á la Hollywood' thumb|left|Will träumtWill träumt zu Beginn der Episode, wie er und Emma You're All The World To Me singen. Dann wacht er in Panik auf. Kurz darauf will Finn ihn davon überzeugen, Emma zu suchen, doch Wil meint, dass sie Raum für sich brauche und sie zurückommen werde, wenn sie ihn wirklich liebt. Finn und Artie finden später heraus, wo Emma steckt und Finn will Will dazu überreden, sie sich wie im Film zurückzuholen. Er fährt mit den New Directions zu ihr und singt mit ihnen In Your Eyes vor dem Haus von Emmas Schwester, wo sich Emma gerade aufhält. Emma kommt ans Fenster und die beiden versuchen herauszufinden, warum Emma von der Hochzeit davon gelaufen ist. Sie sagt, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, ihn kaum zu kennen, als er aus Washington zurück kam. Will schlägt vor, dass sie sich ganz neu kennen lernen sollten. Am Ende der Episode gesteht Finn Will, dass er Emma geküsst hat, was Will sehr verletzt. 'Gutes braucht seine Zeit' Will erzählt, dass er und Emma erneut verlobt sind und sie nach den Regionals heiraten wollen. 'Vom Finden der Liebe' thumb|Die HochzeitNachdem die New Directions die Regionals gewonnen haben, kommt Emma mit einem Pfarrer in den Chorraum und sagt ihm, dass sie bereit ist zu heiraten. Sie gibt zu, dass sie dem Druck einer großen Zeremonie nicht gewachsen ist und stattdessen eine will mit denen, die sie liebt. Nachdem Will und sie rührende Reden gehalten haben, in denen sie an spezielle Momente erinnern, geben sie sich das Ja-Wort und küssen sich, während die New Directions klatschen. Staffel Fünf 'Der Quarterback' thumb|Emma tröstet WillWill, Emma und Shannon sprechen darüber, wie die Schule und sie selbst mit Finns Tod umgehen sollen. Später kommt Will zu Emma ins Büro und Emma sagt ihm, dass er selbst auch trauern sollte und nicht nur für die Kids stark bleiben soll. Am Ende der Episode kommt Emma nach Hause und sieht Will im Wohnzimmer, wie er mit Finns Footballjacke in den Händen weint. Sie eilt zu ihm und nimmt ihn in den Arm. 'Trio' Emma holt Will aus seiner Klasse, um etwas zu tun, wie sie sagt. Später erfährt man, dass sie im Lehrerwaschraum Sex hatten, wo Becky sie entdeckt und es Sue erzählt. Beschämt erzählen sie Sue, dass sie versuchen, ein Kind zu bekommen. Emma kommt später ins Lehrerzimmer und erzählt Will, dass der Schwangerschaftstest negativ war. Will sagt, dass es in Ordnung ist, dass er aber einen Termin beim Reproduktionsmediziner vereinbart hat, was Emma sehr thumb|left|Will freut sich, dass Emma schwanger istverunsichert. Sue und Beiste raten Will, sie beide nicht zu sehr unter Druck zu setzten. Daher will Will die gemeinsame Zeit mit Emma genießen und baut sein Hobbyzimmer in ein Kinderzimmer um. Er und Emma singen Danny's Song, verbringen einen Abend zusammen und gehen danach zusammen ins Bett. Später packt Will die Sachen für die Reise zu den Nationals in Los Angeles, doch Emma verkündet, dass sie nicht mitkommen werde. Will ist zuerst sprachlos, doch als Emma ihm eröffnet, dass sie schwanger ist, ist er außer sich vor Freude. Sie umarmen sich überglücklich. 'Opening Night' Will und Emma wollen in dieser Episode eigentlich zusammen nach New York fliegen, um die Premiere von Funny Girl anzusehen, doch Will meint im Gespräch mit Sue, dass Emma zu schwanger zum Fliegen sei. In New York bekommt er kurz vor der Musicalaufführung einen Anruf von Emma, dass das Kind kommt und er fliegt sofort zurück nach Ohio. Dort kommt er noch gerade rechtzeitig zur Geburt seines Sohnes Daniel Finn an. Staffel Sechs 'Was die Welt jetzt braucht' Emma und Will geben eine Party in ihrer Wohnung und feiern mit den New Directions und Absolventen. Während er Santana Daniel vorstellt, begutachtet sie Brittanys Verlobungsring. 'Verwandlung' thumb|Spaziergang im ParkDie beiden gehen mit Daniel im neuen Kinderwagen, den Will von der Carmel High bekommen hat, spazieren, wo Emma ihm sagt, dass er seinem Herzen folgen sollte, solange wie sie ihn unterstützen. Er erwidert, dass er Vocal Adrenaline verändern möchte, damit sie besser werden, so wie er es mit den New Directions getan hat und sie pflichtet ihm bei, dass er es tun kann. Sie halten an, worauf er Emma fragt, ob sie Daniel spielen lassen können, doch sie befürchtet, dass er etwas Schmutziges berühren könnte. Will antwortet darauf, dass sein Leben gut ist und küsst sie. Nachdem sie sich gelöst haben, entdeckt Emma Blaine und Rachel, die von Vocal Adrenaline mit Eiern beworfen wurden. thumb|left|Will findet sein Leben gutAm Abend, repariert Will den Kinderwagen und beschwert sich bei Emma, dass etwas so Teures nicht kaputt gehen darf. Außerdem mag er seinen Job nicht, die Umgebung oder die Leute, da er sie nicht ändern kann, weil sie glauben, dass das was sie tun, nicht falsch ist und äußert, dass die "Retourkutsche" für den Rauswurf von Clint noch kommen wird. Emma meint, dass sie die ganzen Sachen nicht brauchen, aber Will erwidert, dass es keine anderen Jobs gibt und er all die Dinge liebt, die sie bekommen, es aber hasst, dafür bleiben zu müssen. Emma versichert ihm, dass er einen anderen Job finden kann, worauf er antwortet, dass er es voher getan hätte, aber nicht jetzt mit seinem Kind. Seine Frau ist der Meinung, dass ihr Sohn wissen wird, was Will für ihn opfert und versteht, dass er seinen Job jetzt nicht kündigen kann. Dennoch fürt Emma auf, dass er mit der Entscheidung, die er machen wird, besonnen umgehen soll, was ihn besorgt. '2009' thumb|Emma tröstet WillEmma zeigt Will das Video von ihm mit den Singsations bei den Nationals 1993 Nationals. Er wird dabei emotional und ist den Tränen nahe, woarauf sie ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter legt. 'Träume werden wahr' thumb|left|Emma ermutigt WillDrei Monate nach dem Sieg der New Directions bei den Nationals 2015, macht Emma die Brotboxen für sich und Will fertig, während er zugibt, dass, auch wenn er sich, nun wo er Direktor der McKinley ist, nicht über die Finanzierung des Glee Clubs oder sonstiges sorgen muss, er sich fürchtet, ob er das Talent hat, den Job auszuüben. Emma versichert ihm, dass er der talentierteste Mann der Welt (oder zumindest von Ohio) ist und die beiden küssen sich. Danach geht sie zur Schule, während Will noch kurz mit Daniel spielt. thumb|Emma und Will sind von Rachels Rede gerührtFünf Jahre später haben sie vier weitere Kinder, Zwillingsjungen, einen Sohn und eine Tochter, bekommen und sehen sich mit Sam und Sue die Tony Awards an. Sie freuen sich, als Rachel den Preis als "Beste Schauspielerin in einem Musical" gewinnt und sind, besonders Will, sehr gerührt von ihrer Dankesrede, da sie ihm ihren Preis widemt. Im Herbst 2020 nehmen sie zusammen mit Burt, Carole, Figgins, Sheldon und Terri an der Umbenennung des Auditoriums teil und hören sich Sues Rede an. Anschließend performen sie mit dem Glee-Cast I Lived, wobei Emma kurz eifersüchtig wird, als Will Terri umarmt. Songs 'Duette' Staffel Zwei *'Christmas Eve With You' (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album) Staffel Vier *'You're All The World To Me' ''(Dramen á la Hollywood) Staffel Fünf *'Danny’s Song' (Trio) 'Zusammen gesungen in einer Gruppennummer' Staffel Eins *'Like a Virgin' (The Power of Madonna) Staffel Vier *'The Scientist' (Trennung ist der Liebe Tod?) *'Getting Married Today' (Eine lässt das Lieben) 'Mit dem Paar zusammenhängende Songs' Staffel Eins *'All by Myself' (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) *'Thong Song' (Remix) *'I Could Have Danced All Night' (''Remix) Staffel Zwei *'Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me' (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) Staffel Drei *'Fix You' (Das Maria-Duell) *'Wedding Bell Blues' (Will will) *'We Found Love' (Will will) *'Tongue Tied' (And the winner is...) Staffel Vier *'Anything Could Happen' (Eine lässt das Lieben) *'In Your Eyes' (Dramen á la Hollywood) Trivia *Wemma, Quick, Finchel und Brittana werden laut Zap2It und E!Online als die vier meist gefragtesten Paare in der Serie beschrieben. *Sie sind einander die zweite Ehe. Emma war zuerst mit Carl verheiratet und Will mit Terri. *Emma und Will sind schon gute Freunde vor Ouvertüre gewesen. *Will ist nach Ken und Carl Emmas dritter Verlobter und Emma nach Terri Wills zweite Verlobte. *Komponist Kerry Muzzey hat, inspiriert durch das Paar, mehrere Stücke geschrieben und bezeichnet Looking Back als ihre Liebesmelodie. *In Vom Finden der Liebe werden sie das erste Mal "Wemma" genannt. *Sie sind das erste Paar, das heiratet und ein Kind bekommt. Das zweite ist Klaine. Kategorie:Beziehungen Kategorie:Eltern